The Iron Juubi
by V-Aido
Summary: Sasuke, and Obitos Plan failed in the End and the Juubi became a whole again. After years of Living with his Wives In his Dimension, Naruto decides to Yet again take the Role a being a Hero. But why is it Everywhere he goes S.H.I.E.L.D is always following him. Juubi-Naruto/ Rinne-Sharingan/ Byakugan/ Sharingan/ God Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

****I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction****

 **"** ** **Tsunade" Demon/God****

"Orochimaru" Characters Dialogs

" _Jiraiya" Character Thoughts_

* * *

 _ **Story Start:**_

 _ **Akatsuki HQ**_

Obito, and Sasuke were looking on in anticipation, as they started to extract the Kyuubi from 17 year old Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha-Namikaze a member of the Shinobi Alliance.

"Yes! Soon the sealing will be complete, and the world will belong to the Uchiha Clan!" said Madara

" _In the end your son failed sensei, you should've protected Rin."_ thought Obito

" _Well Dobe I finally got my revenge against the leaf, and now the Uchiha clan will take what's should've been ours from the beginning of time."_ thought Sasuke arrogantly.

They started the process the Demon Statue started to act up and the dragons turned Golden and then Naruto's body started breaking apart shocking the Uchiha's. When the last of Naruto's body broke down a flash originated from the statue.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Three bodies were laying face down in the ground. One had black hair that had 7 spikes pointed in different directions wearing a orange gi with a blue undershirt. He wore baggy orange pants, and a pair of blue combat boots. He was Son Goku he just got finished fighting

the Shadow Dragons.

Another had orange hair that fell over his eyes(Dangai), he wore a black shihakusho with a black katana with a long chain attached to the hilt wrapped around his arm. He was Ichigo Kurosaki and he just got done fighting Aizen.

And last the last one had spiky hair that reached to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. He was Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha-Namikaze and he's currently near death.

'* _Groan*…w-where am I…?'_ they thought getting up looking at each other.

"W-who are you?" they said together. Before they each took a deep breath.

"I'm Goku"

"I'm Naruto"

"I'm Ichigo" they all introduced each.

After the Introductions Ichigo asked "Where are we?".

" **You guys are in Limbo."** said a voice causing them to look around, before they saw a pair of eyes looking at them. In the shadows the eyes to Naruto looked like a fusion of the Sharingan, Byakugan, and the Rinnegan. When the man came out they were shocked, as he looked just like Naruto only taller and gave off an aura of power that made them shiver.

"W-who are you? And why do you look like me?" asked Naruto trembling.

" **I am the Juubi, the god of Time/Space and Demons."** he introduced causing there eyes to widen **"The reason you are all here, is because you all are pieces of me, and it's time we became one again."** he said shocking them further

"W-what do you mean, we are pieces of you?" asked Ichigo.

" **When your worlds were created, Kami needed someone to protect the worlds. So she sent me, I sent my Ki to Goku's world, My Reiatsu to Ichigo's world, and I went to Naruto's world here, and had the Sage split my youki creating the biju and my body that he attempted to seal into the moon he created. My will and body chose Naruto, you guys inherited pieces of me, and your worlds are at peace. Except for you Naruto your world will be destroyed. Because of the way it's people treated each other the realm will be used to create another world, but before that we will become one and finish the Uchiha Temes off and take anything that may be of use."** he explained not giving them a choice he started the ritual and they all started glowing before they fused together a flash of light and the light faded to show Naruto standing there with a few changes he still had The same hairstyle but kept his hair now had some Orange tints towards the tips and he was wearing a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. Beneath he wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants and Tensa Zangetsu strapped to his hip.

"Wow I feel incredible it seems I gathered all the memories of Ichigo's and Goku's enemies attacks cool and there personals ones too, It also seems that because I'm his will I get to stay in control of the body, great!" Naruto said until he remembered something "lets go kill the Temes, _**Kamui(Authority of the Gods)**_ " said Naruto before he vanished back to the Akatsuki base.

 _ **Akatsuki HQ**_

A pillar of Chakra shot into the air reaching the moon. As a shadow could be seen in the middle when the pillar subsided there standing in the crater was a humongous Silver furred ten tail wolf with red streaks, With it's eyes being a fusion of the Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnegan.

Sasuke and Obito seeing their chance both used there Sharingan to force it to submit to their will.

The wolf feeling something trying to control it, flared its youki throwing off the mental attack creating a shockwave that threw the Uchiha's back.

When the Uchiha's got up, they looked at the wolf who they saw had a glazed look in it's eye before it roared and killer intent flooded the area. The wolf started to shrink, and become more human like. When it was finished there in the crater stood the new Naruto shocking the Uchiha's.

' _I don't have time for these bastards. I need to get out of here, and get the scrolls That are in the Elemental Nations'_ thought Naruto. Before he placed his hands in a cross seal and 25 clones popped into existence.

"You guys go to all the Villages, and take any scrolls you can find, Money as well." he said before the clones vanished in groups of 5 and he turned his attention to the bastards who ruined his life.

"You fool! Do you have any idea what you've done?" shouted Obito while Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"No. I don't really, but I do know what I'm about to do right now. I'm going to kill the bastard Ruined my Life and the One who tried to try to End it aswell" Naruto said as he turned his Head towards Obito "Obito, I'm going to make you wish you killed me that night when you took me hostage 17 years ago" he Said before he appeared in front of Sasuke shoving his fist through Sasuke's chest shocking them both.

"And you Sasuke, I should've did this the moment you left the village." he said before charging a KI blast.

Obito watched in shock as Sasuke's body starting swelling up before his body exploded in a shower of blood.

Obito then went through hand seals before he called out _"_ _ **Mokuton: Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Release: Secrete Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)"**_ he shouted and a dense forest of trees appeared and rushed at Naruto.

Naruto seeing the trees with his doujutsu used Shunpo to dodge out of the way and to then appear in the air and narrowed his eyes at Obito's form. So he decided to use a technique from the memories of Goku. Pointing a finger in the sky, Naruto focused Ki a spark appeared then a marble sized ball of fire appeared then it grew to the size of the moon he then shot the attack at Obito who turned to see the large fireball heading his way. Naruto vanished again and appeared in front of Obito and snatched Both his _**Sharingan**_ and _**Rinnegan**_ eyes out of the sockets and vanished again as soon as the blast hit.

 _ ***BOOM***_

The fireball carved it's way into the planet's crust Naruto. Using _**Kamui(Authority of the Gods)**_ to send the attack away, sensing 25 of his clones disperse It told him that they were finished So he vanished using The _**Hiraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Technique).**_

 _ **Valley of the End**_

Naruto appeared in front of his 25 clones. To see them each holding a scroll that was labeled Money, _**Ninjutsu**_ , _**Taijutsu**_ , _**Kenjutsu**_ , _**Genjutsu**_ and _**Fuuinjutsu**_. Taking the scrolls Naruto sealed them into the tattoos that had Pictures of his wives in which they were also sealed.

Naruto used his youki to create him a Jounin uniform with a Kitsune mask that had three eyes on it and a Crimson trench coat. He was all set to go but there was one thing he had to do before he Left this Dimension and went to create his own. Naruto had To Release someone from her Cage. He Started to weave hand signs Before calling out " _ **Rikudō:Chibaku Tensei:Kai (Six Paths:Catastrophic Planetary Construction: Release)"**_.

He looked up and saw that the moon was glowing. And After 5 minutes of Glowing, light Later came Down Close to upon where Naruto was standing. The Light Soon faded Away and there were the Light was A Woman. She came Forward.

A woman in possession of very delicate facial features, She also had an extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. Most noticeable features were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head. She possessed the Byakugan in both eyes, and had a third eye on the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short in which was a symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared Hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown. And Who was this Woman? she was… _**Kaguya Ōtsutsuki**_.

Kaguya Looked around her Surrounding to see where she was until her eyes landed upon Naruto. She narrowed her eyes due to the fact that she could feel the Power coming off of him, It was Way bigger than her Own. She Activated her _**Byakugan**_ And her _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ which was Her Third Eye.

"Who are You?" She asked in a cold Voice.

Naruto Raised an eyebrow Amusingly and Said "My my Kaguya-Chan feisty aren't you?" He said and heard her Growl "Well it could be Partially my Fault… After All, you do have 10% of my Power within you" he said and Saw her Eyes widened.

She Quickly Narrowed her Eyes "There is No way you are the _**Shinju**_ " She asked in a colder voice than before.

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before Sighing "Man, Despite the Fact that you have Wisdom you are still Dense aren't You" He said as Veins around his eyes bulged and his eyes soon became just like Kaguya's Third eye, They both had the _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ in them.

Kaguya got a Tick mark when he said that she was Dense but her eyes Widened when she saw his eyes. She Didn't say anything because of the fear-Not that she would show it-of what he could do to her when angered.

Naruto On the other hand due to his powerful Sensor skills felt the fear of Kaguya. So he started walking towards her and could feel the Fear Increasing step by Step.

Kaguya Wanted To Open a Portal or Attack but Couldn't, She was glued to her place, Fear right now was in her system.

Soon he was 2 feet away from her. He Raised his Hand in which alarmed her thinking he would hit her so she closed her eyes, but Didn't feel anything hit her. She felt his Hand caress her cheek smoothly. She relaxed from his smooth carresment. So she opened her pale white eyes and found herself staring at the Purple-Amethyst eyes instead.

"Come'on Kaguya-Chan there is no need to fear me, I don't hit women, and If I did then I wouldn't have the Wifes I have now"he said.

After relaxing Naruto pulled his hand back in which caused her feel disappointment from the lack of his smooth hand caressing her cheek. She saw him turn around and leave which caused her to panic.

"Wait! Where are you going Shinju-Sama?" she asked frantically.

Naruto turned around towards Kaguya and smiled kindly.

"*Chuckle* My work here is done Kaguya-Chan" He said making her get confused so he explained "My body and Power is now back, I have finally done my part as the Child of Prophecy and brought peace to the Elemental Nations just like Your Son Hagoromo Wanted, there is nothing for me left to do here so I am going to create my own dimension where I'll be able to live peacefully with my Wifes, Before I get Bored and maybe save another Dimension" he said.

Kaguya was shocked per say. She wanted to say something but couldn't, she was still busy comprehending on what he just said.

"Ja ne, Kaguya-Hime this is now your world to do whatever you want with" Naruto said as he opened a Portal the same way Kaguya did before. Within the Portal there was only white, meaning that it was an abandoned Dimension that only a god could transform it into whatever he/she wants. And in this case it was all for Naruto to do his biddings.

He stepped into the Portal not seeing the Vortex from Kaguya when he Stepped into the Portal.

He looked around for a few Minutes Until he started to feel three Presences from behind him, they reacked of Power just like him but were less powerful than him, like about 95% less powerful than him.

He turned around to see a beautiful woman about 5'6'' and was wearing a white Kimono with golden swirls and was barefooted. She had an hourglass figure and E- cupped breasts. She had a heart shaped face with ivory colored skin. Her eyes were a golden color and she had long flowing snow white hair(Like Kaguya) that stopped to the middle of her back. She was Kami, The Goddess of Life.

The second woman appeared to be a about 5'6'' with shoulder length black hair with streaks of silver, Red colored eyes, firm D-cup sized breasts, firm and slender body. She was Yami, The Goddess of Darkness.

The last Figure was a womanly with glowing blue eyes, silver hair, C-cup sized breasts standing at 5'6'' and-the same as the the two before-A firm and slender body. She was Shinigami, The Death Goddess.

"How may I help you Kami-Chan, Yami-Chan, Shini-Chan" he said with a handsome smile that could melt any girl even the Ones that were thick headed or Emotionless.

And just as said, Kami, Yami, Shinigami Blushed but managed to come forth.

"*Cough* Well you see Naruto-Sama we wanted to see who was it that had managed to surpass Power Our Powers combined" Kami said still blushing I mean C'mon who would blush from the Adonis figure in front of them.

"I see and you also wanted to see if I was to be a threat or Not Right?" He asked.

They Just Nodded Dumbly.

"Well as you can see I am not but meh who am I to choose on what others Think" He said as he shrugged his shoulders. Kami and her Sisters just nodded again in understanding. "So is that all you guys wanted? Because I want to start on my personal Dimension as soon as I could" he said as he turned around so that his back was now facing them and started walking. Until he stopped "Or you can out hang out with me as I try and make my own Dimension… You could join me too Kaguya-Chan" he said knowing that they would say Yes and that Kaguya was in his Dimension among him and his Guests.

And just as said, They nodded and Kaguya appeared from her Personal Dimension due to _**Kamui(Authority of the Gods)**_.

 _ **-5 Months Later In Naruto's Personal Dimension-**_

During those Five Months Thing changed for the Good. Naruto's Personal Dimension became Kaguya's, Kami's, Yami's, and Shinigami's New Home. After Naruto had Unsealed his Wives among who thought they were dead, They all got along pretty well and Agreed For the Four ladies to to join Naruto's Harem. Naruto's Dimension was now Finished and looked amazingly Beautiful, he only had a Single Home in the Shape of a temple.

The lower part of the temple has a shape similar to a square pyramid flipped upside-down, and the top is made of a giant thick, lively, cherry blossom tree with a number of buildings on it. There is a room where Naruto and his wifes canteen, and a huge aquarium inside the Temple. The temple is stocked with fish and other food. Living on around the temple are several kind of Beautiful animals, including birds of all kinds and butterflies of all kinds too. Around the temple is a gigantic lake where lives several kind of sea creatures, and a monster who looks similar to how Nessie. There are also 50 moons around the temple.(Like Beerus's from DBZ:Battle of the Gods).

His Wives just loved the place mostly since all they wanted was Peace rather than Destruction and the Whole place was just Reeked of Peacefulness, Wisdom, and Power.

4 Months after Naruto had came into the Blank Dimension he had Unsealed his Wives from his Arms. There was…

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_ now known as _**Sakura Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Haruno**_ … Naruto had been her savior besides Ino who saved her from the Bullies when she was Little that picked on her due to her Forehead, leading her to have a Hero's Crush. The Crush later evolved into a full blown Love as they grew up and Naruto became more Handsomer. After the their Graduation and became Genin, Naruto had Asked her out in which she Agreed to as soon as Naruto stopped asking her the Question. During the Three year Training ship with Jiraiya, all she could think about was Naruto on whether he was doing okay or not, was he growing powerful or not, Etc.. When she learned he was inclined to the CRA, she had hesitantly said Yes thinking that he might not love her with all other women around but he had convinced her he wouldn't. Then Before The war he had Finally Proposed to her.

 _ **Mito Uzumaki**_ now know as _**Mito**_ _**Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki**_ … Naruto revived her with Naraka path because they needed an expert on Biju and he treated her like no other, Shodaime included, before. He (Naruto) cared for her and her well being. She stole a kiss from him when they were talking about him dating multiple women and her saying 'Can I be one of those women?' Proposal came after a lot of time to get to know one another as well as many dates.

 _ **Kushina Uzumaki**_ now known as _**Kushina**_ _**Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki**_ … Naruto had found her in a town while he was searching for Tsunade and met her for the first time. While talking when they met she said on how him not needing a mother because he had gone on without one for so long. Then about Months later each of them were taking longing glances towards one another only for her to confront him about it before he basically tossed morals and ethics, at the same time mind you, out the window before kissing his kaa-san on the lips, tongue included. Thirty plus dates later and you get a son proposing to his mother.

 _ **Tsunade Senju**_ now known as _**Tsunade Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki**_ … They first met in Tanzaku Town with Jiraiya and she was initially cold to him and told him to basically 'fuck off' when he started to talk about how beautiful she was and then when he saved her life by taking a chakra scalpel to the kidney she started to develop something for him. And then she heard him talking about her with Jiraiya a few months after they got her to be the Godaime Hokage when he thought that she was in a council meeting while she was actually eavesdropping outside the door. And then how Naruto started talking about how gorgeous she was and how he didn't give a damn about age difference with her. In which she responded by barging in through the office door before kissing Naruto full on the lips also giving him a hug that would break even a bear's back. Many dates ensued and then finally proposal.

 _ **Mei Terumi**_ now known as _**Mei Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Terumi**_ … Naruto started talking to her when she attended the chuunin exams and how he would compliment her on how she was equivalent to that of a goddess before he actually asked her out on a date. She said he was the first man to like her on more than just her looks talking about how he said he loved her personality and each of its little quirks. She had stayed there well over a month after the chuunin exams had ended as well as the invasion. The day before she left she pulled him into a deep kiss telling him that he was welcome in Kiri any time, thus leading to many dates and then proposal.

 _ **Tsume Inuzuka**_ now known as _**Tsume Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Inuzuka**_ … It was the day her husband had left her for some other woman outside the clan and she had walked into a park and sat onto a bench before she was brought to tears. And then a six-year-old Naruto had walked over to her and sat down and started to talk to her saying whatever was wrong that it'll be alright. And she started to talk to the kid next to her about what happened to her husband figuring it wouldn't hurt to tell him but also figured that he wouldn't understand. But he understood it very well and told her that 'Whoever your ex-husband was, he was a big dummy for leaving such a pretty woman like you.'. They had stayed in touch and he had gone over to the Inuzuka compound a few times and when he was put under CRA for his Heritage, she was one of the first people he asked out on a date and then later he proposed.

 _ **Samui**_ now known as _**Samui Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki**_ … She had met him when he had traveled over to Kumo for something from the Raikage. He cracked her cool exterior and found what he called it a 'mushy and marshmallow-like interior' which made her laugh till this day. Then after he left Kumo she had went on a mission and was captured by an A-Rank missing Nin and how the missing Nin was going to rape her but Naruto saved her just in time, killing the A-Rank viciously in the process. He took her back to Kumo, carrying her bridal style and opted to stay for another month there for her sake so she'd have someone to talk to about it besides her friends. And then he went on several dates with her and then right before the Fourth Shinobi World War asked her to marry him.

 _ **Yugito**_ now known as _**Yugito Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki**_ … Naruto had found her half-dead on his Mission to Wave because she had left Kumo in search of another village because only a few people there had treated her right, but she was, instead, hunted down by some Kumo BOLTS that were similar to the Konoha ANBU and she narrowly escaped. Naruto had helped nurse her back to health all the while getting her into Konoha so that she could live with him. And then she had practically fallen head-over-heels with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki when he had defended her and Mabui during the invasion of Konoha from overwhelming odds from multiple Sand ninja, Iwa ninja, and Sound Ninja. And then after a few romantic dates later, he proposed.

 _ **Kurenai Yuhi**_ now known as _**Kurenai Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Yuhi**_ … She had met him when he was with Anko while they were at the Dango shop while Naruto was treating Anko to some Dango. So Kurenai sat there in a booth with them and she quickly learned of them being close to the other. Kurenai was very much intrigued in the person that looked to have claimed Anko's heart so she wanted to learn about him herself. She had talked only in small conversations and it turned into a friendship and then into Kurenai having a crush. When she and a randomly comprised chuunin team had got called on a mission to track an A-Rank missing Nin that was traveling along Fire Country's borders, but they were found out, her team killed, and she captured. Naruto, even disobeying Tsunade's orders to not go because of the fear that he wasn't ready yet, went after her solo and he proved Tsunade wrong by taking care of the A-Rank easily. And after that they sorta hit it off and like Samui, he proposed right before the war.

 _ **Anko Mitarashi**_ now known as _**Anko**_ _**Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Mitarashi**_... It had all started when Naruto was being swindled at the food market by a vendor when he was about eight or so, so she did the most logical thing and that was to swear at the vendor until he gave the child the appropriate food at the appropriate price and then after that, the two became friends, and then later it turned into a crush on Anko's part. And then when he had finished the pathway on fuuinjutsu alone, he figured out how to remove Anko's cursed seal. And then after he removed it, she pulled him into a searing kiss. Many of the women 'awed' at that much to Anko's embarrassment. After many more dates he proposed.

 _ **Mikoto Uchiha**_ now known as _**Mikoto**_ _**Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki**_ … Naruto and her had become friends because of Tsume when he was at the age of eight. But then Naruto had saved her from Itachi the night of the Uchiha massacre and how Naruto had basically shielded her from one of Itachi's sword strikes. And Naruto had been keeping Itachi busy in any way he could so that Hiruzen would come to see what all the flaring chakra was about and it luckily worked. And then Naruto had comforted her about her missing family save Sasuke. And when Naruto had turned fifteen, he asked Mikoto on a date. And then after many more dates, he proposed right before the war started as well.

 _ **Konan**_ now known as _**Konan**_ _**Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki**_ … Naruto made her see the truth about how Nagato was corrupted and that the original Akatsuki had lost their way of thinking. She had been leaking information about Akatsuki to him but the other Akatsuki members soon found out about her. She then told them that Naruto had given her a Hirashin kunai just in case she needed any help. She told them that he held them off long enough for the two make an escape. And then afterwards, she confessed to him about her love for him from when she first met him and she said how he just smiled and kissed her. He proposed a month before they battled the ten-tails.

 _ **Mabui**_ now known as _**Mabui Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki**_ … It had all started when Naruto had saved Samui from being Raped. During the time he stayed with Samui only her Friends that were only girls were allowed to see her. During his time there Naruto had bonded with her to the Point where She developed a Crush on him and to later on Develop Into deep Love and affection. They had managed to stay in touch by Via _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ when he had left to go back to Konoha. And right before the War he had managed to propose to her after they had gone out on many, many Dates.

 _ **Karui**_ now known as _**Karui Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki**_ … She had been with Naruto when he had visited Kumo during his three-year Training trip with Jiraiya. At first she and him hadn't got along pretty well, with her calling Naruto a Pussy and him calling her a Red-Headed Lunatic. Eventually they started to hang out more within the 3 months that Naruto was in Kumo, To later on go on many Dates. She had gotten even more in love with the Blond when he had rescued her friend Samui, saying that "Women shouldn't be Treated a Fuck-Toys, Rather Heros". 3 Months Before the War He had Proposed to her.

(The Next Girls will either have a one to three sentenced Summary or might have none. Sorry but I just don't feel like writing that Much)

 _ **Mebuki Haruno**_ now known as _**Mabuki Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Haruno**_...Mebuki had been with Naruto after he saved her from her 'husband' who was going to beat her due to him being drunk but later found out he did it to her constantly from Sakura. They got Closer when he had come back from his Three year training trip. Many Dates Later he Proposed.

 _ **Ino**_ now known as _**Ino Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Yamanaka**_ … Naruto had found Ino searching for new flowers one day but once it got dark and was going home she got lost, He had helped her get home safely. Ever since then they usually hanged out to eventually lead Ino to get Feelings for Naruto. Many Dates Later he Proposed.

 _ **Yoshino Nara**_ now known as _**Yoshino Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Nara**_ … She had found Naruto on the Playground sitting by himself as he watched the other kids play and have fun, She asked him if he wanted her to play with him in which he happily said yes to. They stayed in touched after that mostly due to him being friends with Shikamaru-Her son. Soon after hanging out with her many times when he visited by she soon started developing feeling towards the Red head. Shikaku her former Husband saw this and understood that she now had feelings for someone else, He had told her he was okay with her being with him, To even having a Divorce, no questions asked. After saying her feeling towards him, Dates soon came afterwards and the A Proposal.

 _ **Tenten**_ now known as _**Tenten Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki**_ … Naruto and Tenten had met when he had first entered the shop where she worked in and asked for help in trying to find a Katana that could fit him. She had helped him in trying to wield a Katana, Causing a bond to form between them from Friendship to Crush to then into Love. A Few Dates Later, a Proposal came afterwards.

 _ **Temari**_ now known as _**Temari Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Sabaku**_ … After the Whole Sand-Sound Invasion he and her had stayed in touch due to her being the Ambassador between Konoha and Suna. She had thanked him for bringing her baby brother back from his Insane state, leading the two to become closer and closer. After many dates In both Suna and Konoha, A Proposal came after wards but not before being threatened by Gaara and Kankuro.

 _ **Pakura**_ now known as _**Pakura Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki**_ … Naruto had saved Pakura when she was sent to the Mist arriving exactly when the Shuriken and Kunais were thrown at her. After bringing her back to the Leaf so she could live with him due to her not wanting to go back to the Sand, she started developing feelings for him. Many Dates later you get a Proposal.

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga**_ now known as _**Hinata Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Hyuuga**_ … Naruto noticed her spying on him when he was training one time and invited her to train with him, feeling that instead of spying she could see him up close than from far like usual. After breaking her shy Exterior she had become a more Confident and Powerful Kunoichi, Leading him and her to develop a Relationship soon after wards. Few Dates Later you get Naruto Proposing to her on the Hokage Monument.

 _ **Hitomi Hyuuga**_ now known as _**Hitomi Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Hyuuga**_ … Naruto had found Hitomi crying on a park bench just like Tsume so he decided to ask what's wrong, She had explained that she thought she would never find love due to her being in a loveless marriage with Hiashi and that it might never end. He had told her that someone with the face of an Angel then she could find Someone Quickly in which had made her blush. After setting up a scheme for her to leave Hiashi, She soon was free and the only one she could think of being with was Naruto despite his Age, in which caused her to hang out with him more and more as he Grew up. Many Dates Later, A Proposal was made right before the War.

(Next Are just Name and a Summary)

 _ **Yugao Uzuki**_ now known as _**Yugao Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Uzuki**_ … Yugao had met Naruto through Both Kurenai and Anko among whom were dating Naruto by the time she had met him. Many Dates Later, Proposal came afterwards.

 _ **Hana Inuzuka**_ now known as _**Hana Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Inuzuka**_ … Hana had met Naruto through both her Mother who was already in love with Naruto by then and her Brother, Kiba, who was friends with him. Many Dates Later, A Proposal came afterwards but not before being threatened by Kiba.

 _ **Ayame Ichiraku**_ now known as _**Ayame Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Ichiraku. The First Wife of Naruto**_ … Naruto and Ayame had already been in a Relationship as a Couple before he had been dating Sakura, Since Naruto was 11 his Mind was already matured, So at the Age of 9 he had asked her out on a Date besides the fact that he was to young. There Relationship was kept a Secret in fear of what the Villagers could do to her. Only the Third Hokage, Ayame's Father-Teuchi, and Iruka knew of them. From the age of 11 they had gone on many dates until Naruto reached 14, When they Both had gotten Married-though not before being threatened by Teuchi-Leading her to become the one who stole his Virginity, with him stealing her Virginity and leading for her to become His First wife.

 _ **Shion**_ now known as _**Shion Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki**_ … After Defeating Moryo away she had him promise that he would help her reproduce an offspring. Soon he had to leave, in which she had become very lonely only doing her job all day long, Soon afterwards she had moved to Konoha to be with him not even caring if he had to have more Wifes. Many Dates Later, a Proposal Came afterwards.

 _ **Shizune Kato**_ now known as _**Shizune Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Kato**_ … When Naruto had left to go on his Three year training trip she had been Trying to figure out her feeling towards him, It wasn't a simple crush, nor was it a Brother-Sister Feeling. It was until he had come back that her feeling were all sorted out and knew that she Loved the Red head. Many Dates Later, a Proposal came afterwards.

 _ **Kurotsuchi Kamizuru**_ now known as _**Kurotsuchi Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki-Kamizuru**_ … At the first time meeting is what you could call Love-At-first sight for both of them, Naruto didn't care whether she was from Iwa all he wanted is for her to be within his life along his future wives, and Kurotsuchi didn't care if he was the Son of the Most feared person in Iwa she just wanted to be with him somehow even if it meant Sharing. They had kept in touch by Via _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ in secret. Many Dates Later in Both Iwa and Konoha in which both henged into civilians, Naruto had Proposed to her right before the War in which Onoki and Kitsuchi threatened him due to them knowing from being allies.

 _ **Shizuka**_ now known as _**Shizuka Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju-Ōtsutsuki**_ … After Naruto had left she hadn't been able to look for anyone else besides him, No one can be in her life beside him, Leaving her Village she went to live with him not caring of the Other girls that were with him she only need him. Many Dates Later, a Proposal was made afterwards.

All of his Future Wife's Simply Loved the Place and were even more thrilled to know that since he was a God more powerful than Kam,Yami, and Shinigami then he could bring people back to life leading All three gods to pout at him, in which made everyone laugh at her expense. All Naruto wanted was for their people to be in the Temple instead of him and his Wifes.

Ayame requested her Father back. Kushina Requested the Whole Uzumaki Clan back. Tsunade Requested Nawaki Back. Temari requested for Gaara,Kankuro, and her mother-Karura-back. Hana requested for her brother back-Kiba. Tsume requested for the Whole Inuzuka clan back and their Dog companions with them too. Hinata requested for Neji and His Father be brought back. Hitomi requested for the whole Branch Family in the Hyuuga clan to be brought back. Yoshino Requested for her son and the Whole Nara Clan to be brought back. Ino Requested for her Father-Inoichi- and Her mother to be brought back. Karui Requested for Omoi her second best-yet annoying-friend. Konan Requested for her friends-Nagato and Yahiko-to be brought back and their families with them too. Mikoto Requested for her Son Itachi and those that were not included in the coup d'etat be brought back from the Uchiha clan except Sasuke-not wanting someone who was like her Ex husband. Kurenai Requested for her Father and Mother be brought back. Yugito requested for Killer Bee and A-The Fourth Raikage-be brought back. and Finally Samui Requested for her Brother Atsui be brought back. The others that didn't just sat in the couch that they had and watched as more and more people came and left the room.

Lets just say that the Whole temple would be lively from now on.

 _ **-1 Million Millennium Years Later(1 Billion years later)-**_

Naruto was In front of a Portal that was open revealing a new place within it, He looked over his surrounding and saw that his Wives were there and Children from other parents there too. After he had Revived many clans they soon started Populating with others that weren't there own and soon the Temple became Overpacked. So that he wouldn't have an Overpacked Temple, he let Many have there own Moons that soon developed to grow life within them.

Many of those whose time had 'Come' didn't actually die Ever, mostly since Naruto's Dimension makes it so that the People basically have Immortality, So Many who cared for their families never get to see them leave.

When he Got married to his Wives, The whole temple was all for them. He also found out something during their Honeymoon that he just couldn't believe. All his Wives were Virgins!- When he asked how many of them pointed towards Kushina who became Flustered. She had Explained to him that when she had arrived towards Konoha she Instantly felt like she didn't belong there but since the Senju and Uzumaki were allies then She had no Other choice. So she stayed But still felt like the place was evil & corrupted thats why she felt like I Didn't belong there. After a few days from being there She Decided to tell Mito(Blah Blah Blah too much Explaining). Mito, Her and Many other girls used A Uzumaki Forbidden Seal called The _**Uzumaki kindan no tekunikku-Seimei no bunri**_ _**(Uzumaki Forbidden Technique-Life Separation**_ (If you don't know what this technique is then check my Profile).

Skipping to his Wedding Day when he married his Wives from his Universe, Lets just say Naruto got a new Nickname called ' _ **The Virgin Stealer'**_ , Due to him stealing all the Virginities of ALL his Wives even his new one. Oh yes I forgot to mention that, Naruto had gotten a new wife from his Dimension, The most surprising was on who it was though, His new wife was Karura, The mother of His wife Temari, his Best-Friend/Brother-in-Law Gaara, and His other Brother-in-Law. The whole Wedding was fast, though he had to get Permission from Gaara and Kankuro first just like when he did towards Temari, He even got threatened Again which amused him as always.

Anyways Back to Topic Throughout his Years, Naruto always got Bored in his Dimension, So as for Entertainment he went into New Dimension. He had helped Many people in other Dimension that he went to, Learn new techniques but at the same time He also learned other Techniques from them. The Dimensions he Visited So far Were…

The DBZ Universe - In which he made it so that he was Born as Goku's Twin Brother. The whole timeline still went According to planned, but some Minor Tweaks. Like For Example, Instead of Goku Promising Chichi he marry her in the future, Naruto Did. Another Example, Is that He also got Bulma as a Wife, Along with Zangya (Movie: Bojack Unbound), and Android 18. Though Chichi was angry at him at first but soon accepted it. Also another thing he or Person he Met was Beerus - The Seventh God Of Destruction - who instantly bowed to him(Naruto) knowing who he was.

(The Next are Going to be just the Universe and the Girls he got - while maybe or maybe not getting a Summary)

The Fairy Tail Universe - He Got, Erza Scarlet. Edo Erza Knightwalker. Mirajane Strauss. Jenny Realight. Lisanna Strauss. Evergreen. Ultear Milkovich. Ur. Lucy Heartfilia. Edo Wendy. Levy. Mavis Vermilion. Juvia Lockser. Bisca Connell. Cana Alberona. Virgo. And Hisui E. Fiore

The One Piece Universe - He got, Nami. Nico Robin. Bellemere. Boa Hancock. Jewelry Bonney. and Many Others.

Lets Just say that Naruto had visited MANY Universes and Gained many Wives at the same time being there. Though he didn't just leave his wives and his friends in the Universe, No he took them with him to his Universe so that they could be together. By the Time Naruto finished his Latest Universe, His whole temple was Full of His Women that were his Wives.

Now going back to where Naruto is…

Naruto Looks back towards the Portal and starts Walking forward ready to start a New adventure and be a Hero again. As he started Walking he started hearing things Like… 'Bye Naruto-Sama', 'Good Luck Naruto-Sama', 'We love you Naruto-Koi', Etc.

He stepped within the Portal Ready to see what this world had to bring him… He just didn't know on how much annoying it would be when he entered the universe but yet he also didn't know the fun.

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys ZV here and I am noticing right here and right now that Yes I am Working on this Story while at the same time I am working on Sacrifices so don't think I am putting the Other one for Adoption. Anyways See you guys Next Time, Maybe on this Story or Sacrifices**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Any Other Techniques Inside This Fanfiction.**

" **Tsunade" Demon/God**

"Orochimaru" Characters Dialogs

" _Jiraiya" Character Thoughts_

* * *

 _ **Story Start:**_

 _ **Shield HQ**_

Nick Fury was now standing in Front of the World Security Council. Those Old Prunes just can't stop Bothering him can they? But Right now he is okay with them Bothering him. Why you Ask? Because of the Tremendous Power Earth and Everybody on Earth Felt out of no where.

"What Are you Going to Do Director Fury? We have to know is it a threat or a Friend? We Are Waiting" One of the Councillors said.

Furry looked at them "Does it look like I have all the Answers? But to answer your first question. Yes, I have sent out Agent Romanoff to Investigate along with some of my Most top Men" He said.

"Furry! this isn't some ordinary Threat, this thing is even more powerful than Banner and The Tesseract, Do you really think mere soldiers will be able to stop him?" Another Councillor said as the Others Agreed.

"Like I said , Does it look like I have all the Answers?" Nick paused "And I didn't send them just to Fight, No, I sent them to see what this Thing was to see what we are dealing with incase it might be a threat" He said.

"While we Don't like this One bit we will only hope that this thing isn't a Threat, Good Luck Furry" The only woman in the Council said as they all nodded and signed off.

Nick turned back and started walking to the front. He, like the Council, Hoped the Same too.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

It has only been 2 Hours and yet he could feel Signatures following him. It amazed him though. This Humans didn't have Chi, Ki, Magic, Not even Chakra but yet they are still alive. He just knew this world is going to be Fun.

He was in a place where there are High buildings around him, and what was amazing is that they were all located in a Single Island, Still though why isn't the Pressure from all the metal building sinking it into the ground or even the Amount of people on the Island.

"Doko fakkuamu watashi wa?(Where the Fuck Am I?)" he said Out Loud and saw people stare at him weirdly. He looked for the nearest person that looked smart and started digging into his pouch that was invisible to everybody around. He took out a seal and went over to the Person. Naruto placed it on the man's forehead, Next thing you know The person became stiff.

"Daijōbu, mada taizai shi, nani mo nai yō ni kōdō ga okotte imasu(Stay still okay and act like Nothing is going on)" Naruto said as the man Nodded.

Naruto made a Handsign and whispered " _ **Dokushinjutsu (Mind Reading)**_ " he placed his hand on the person's head. He soon saw everything he needed on this world, And lets just say he was Disgusted yet Amazed at the Same time.

He opened his eyes and quickly took off the seal on the person he mind Invaded. In to which the Person looked around before walking away not bothering to say anything to Naruto.

"So I am In New York from the United States huh?" he Paused "Might as well do something while I'm here" he said before walking away not caring if others Followed him.

 _ **-With Natasha-**_

Once arriving towards the main source of the Power. She saw a Red haired man with hair that is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. While she had seen many handsome men, this Person took Ranking as Number one, The Redhead was like an Adonis.

Anyways going back to topic, To say all he did was look around confused, she assumed. When she heard him speak, she was confused as to what he was saying but she assumed he was talking japanese.

She saw him then go onto a Man and then placed a Paper onto his forehead. She was confused as to why he did and was going to go stop him to ask him, when she saw his hand move and make a Weird sign to then place his other hand in the man's head. Moments later The Redhead opened his eyes and quickly took off the paper on the man's forehead. The Moment he spoke again she was surprised he spoke English like any other American in the Us.

The moment he started walking away she quickly told her squad to follow him and to not even blink, The slightest mistake could lead him to become weary of them, thus making him into a possible enemy towards them. That and she also wanted to see what else he had up his sleeve.

Natasha quickly got into her average person clothes and went to get closer to the Redhead to see what other Info she could find.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

Naruto went into a Coffee shop that was just around the corner of the Street. While he still knew that people were following him, He didn't give a care in the World, It wasn't like they could do anything against him.

Once Entering he noticed that all of them stopped except one, So he figured that it must be their leader. Naruto went and ordered coffee, once doing so he noticed the Leader enter through the door. She was a beautiful Woman that had Red hair that reached her neck, She wore blue skinny jeans, A red t-shirt with a Leather coat on top, She also had high heel shoes that reached her ankles. While she may have just walked in casually, he had noticed that the first thing her eyes landed on was him.

Naruto Payed the Cashier in the Front (He stole the Money from the Person) and went to sit in the nearest booth due to him knowing that the Lady would come to him and the Other booths were all full. Once getting towards the booth and sitting down he waited for the Red-haired lady to come.

After she had gotten her Coffee in which had taken 4 minutes, Like Naruto had said, She went over towards him and Asked if she could do to which Naruto said yes with a smile. Naruto had noticed that when she was walking towards him, The Woman went into her pocket and pressed something, which he assumed was voice Recorder.

"So what's your Name" Natasha asked seeking Info.

"*Chuckle* My name is Naruto Uzumaki, What about you?" Naruto asked knowing that she was going to lie anyways.

"Oh Sorry, My Name is Natalie White, Pleasure" She said Lying.

"So what are you doing here in New York? and by the Looked of it You new here?" She asked.

"Oh well I am Just visiting to see what The great United States had to offer, and Yes I am, I recently came here from Japan" Naruto said Lying.

Natasha Nodded "Well do You like it here?" she asked.

"Meh Its Ok, Its just too much Traffic Around here, And the Pollution too" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah well thats New York for you, Traffic here will never die down,and as for the Pollution meh You'll get used to it" Natasha said.

She and Naruto kept on Talking for 30 Minutes (I am Not Going to Write down the Rest of the Conversation so I am just going to skip to the End of the Conversation)

"Well Natalie, As much fun as this had been, I have to go" Naruto said as he stood up, he noticed 'Natalie' frowned. Might as well have some fun.

Naruto walked towards Natasha in which got her confused until he spoke in her ear " _You should really work on your stealth more 'Natalie'… Oh and you should also work on telling when people lie or not"_ Naruto whispered Getting a shocked look from her.

Naruto quickly used his Speed and vanished from where he was, Getting another Shocked look from her and From her Squad.

Natasha quickly looked around but there was nothing but the Air. She quickly pressed her ear piece and Said "Objective Lost, I repeat, Objective Lost" She spoke as she ran out of the Coffee shop and quickly got into her normal suit.

She Never fails her Missions, She will complete it no Matter what.

 _ **-Timeskip 2 Years Later-**_

Naruto was now standing in front of the Cave in Afghanistan where Billionaire Tony Stark is been held captive by the Terrorist group call the Ten Rings, While the enemy should be seeing him now, They couldn't do to Naruto using The _**Kakuremino No Jutsu (Magic Cloak Of Invisibility Technique)**_. And how did Naruto exactly know where he was? Well that is Simple, Naruto was there when the Whole ambushed attack happened So he knew where they Took Tony.

The whole Defense system for the Terrorist group was what he would call Bullshit. Just because they had a Ton of Weapons and Ammo they thought they were Unbeatable. Wow, Power really got to their head fast.

Anyways going back to topic, Naruto walked inside knowing no matter what noise he makes they'll do nothing since they could barely see him. Once walking inside Naruto Activated his Sharingan to see where Tony Was. Once doing so he quickly put on his mask and used his Amazing speed to get there in a second.

The place was blocked by a Metal door, A Door that had Rust on it. These people really had some poor Material no Wonder they wanted Tony. Naruto then Saw the Door open, A Bald headed man with a military outfit and a Scarf -Weird- came walking out. Naruto quickly got into the The room when he saw the Bald headed man about to close the door and leave.

The whole place was Dirty and dim, But he didn't focus on that, In the Room he saw Tony Stark and Another Man who was also bald headed but had hair in the Back and sides, He had a goatee, and was dressed in a white Long sleeve with a Tie and a Vest on him. Probably a Friend.

Naruto saw them working on a Suit of Armor, The Shit looked Weird by hey all they had was shitty materials so you couldn't blame them. He Put on a Genjutsu on the Room. Once doing so he Took of his Invisibility Cloak and revealed himself to Tony and the Other Man getting shocked looks from them.

"You know this Place could use some Color" Naruto joked around.

"Who the Hell are you?" Tony asked as his eyes narrowed with The Other Man Nodding.

Naruto looked at them "Oh Sorry, for now you may call me Menma" Naruto said as he started looking back at the stuff in the room.

"Tony Stark and this is Yinsen" Tony introduced himself and the now named Yinsen.

"I know" Naruto said as he disappeared and appeared before the Suit of Armor, In which Startled them "Hmm This Thing is Shitty but I can't blame you guys" Naruto said not caring if he insulted their work.

"Yes we know" Yinsen said before a Question came to his head "By the Way Sir, If I may ask How did you get in here? and why are you here?" He asked.

Naruto looked back towards them "How I got in here you say? well thats simple… The Door" Both Tony and Yinsen Face-Faulted "As to why, To break you guys free" Naruto said.

Tony raised an eyebrow "We meant how exactly did you get in here without being caught and as to the second thing How exactly when there are others outside waiting to kill us if we try to escape" he said and Yinsen nodded in Agreement.

"Well the First one I can't say due to it being Secret but don't worry i'll tell you sometime and as for the Getting you guys out well… Lets just say that you better get ready to see a lot of blood" Naruto said as they Nodded a bit Fearful to do hearing Blood in the Sentence.

"Now since I placed an Illusion on the Room, then Raza can't see me, So you guys Hurry up and Finish the suit of Armor" Naruto said shocking the two but quickly got to work hoping to get out of the this Hell hole.

 _ **-4 Hours Later-**_

The whole suit was now finished and it was time for them to get out, Though it would have been sooner if Naruto helped. While Tony got into the Suit, Naruto gave Armor to those of an ANBU to Yinsen that he had sealed up in a scroll and a Katana in case.

Naruto looked at the two "You guys Ready? because when this door opens then the only thing you will see is Red on the Walls and floor" Naruto asked in which the two Nodded.

Naruto dispelled the Genjutsu and knocked the doors down with his super strength with got him shocked looks from Yinsen and Tony.

Once the Door was knocked down, The Guards and others around quickly went into defense and started shooting. Though poor Bastards never saw what was coming to them when they heard " _ **Doton:Ryuusha no Jutsu (Earth Release: Quicksand skill)**_ ". The ground beneath the people shooting quickly became Quicksand and started sinking them in, Killing them.

Naruto looked back towards Tony and Yinsen. He went towards them, grabbed them by the shoulder and threw them over to where the quicksand wasn't capable of sucking them, The armour that Tony Wore was lite to him. He appeared before them a second later.

"You guys Go I'll handle this" Naruto said as many more enemies started coming towards them. Tony and Yinsen nodded as they went forward leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto looked at the people surrounding him with guns "*Chuckle* its funny how you people think you're powerful with mere weapons" He said "Let me show you how you actually do it".

Naruto made a few handsigns before calling out " _ **Meiton: Kurotenkyuu (Darkness Release: Black Celestial Sphere)**_ " A Dark sphere slowly is fired from Naruto's Hands and as it moved and struck every person, They each have a ghastly howl before being absorbed into the sphere in which their face shows showing that they have been absorbed. Others who saw this quickly started running back towards their Leader, In which saw this and also started Running -Pussy. So Naruto went forward to Tony and Yinsen.

Once arriving there he saw that they were surrounded with Machine guns and other machines. So with a Sigh he made a few Handseals and called out " _ **Jiton: Shouheki Denji, Lv. 4 (Magnet Release: Electromagnetic Barrier Lv. 4)**_ " And so Every enemy that fired bullets were easily deflected not allowing it to hurt Tony, Yinsen, and Naruto -Not that it could hurt him. Wanting it to get over with it, Naruto made more Handseals and called out " _ **Houton: Raito Doragon (Light Release:**_ _**Light Dragon**_ _ **)**_ " A Huge Dragon in a large terrifying dragon, similar to the snake dragon formed and was sent towards the Enemy in which all screamed at just for seeing it.

Naruto looked towards the Tony and Yinsen "We better Go before many more Come" They nodded.

And so they all started walking forward, To see if there was anyone who could help them.

 _ **-Timeskip Once Tony is Rescued and is Back Home-**_

Naruto was sitting in front of Tony who was eating 2 Cheeseburgers, 4 Large Fires, 2 Sodas, and a Piece of Cake. For an Average person this would seem unhealthy but hey when you're stuck in a cave with shitty food to eat then you would do the same.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Tony talk "By the way Menma I've been meaning to ask you *Munch* how were you *Munch* able to do those *Munch* amazing things?" Tony asked.

"That my friend is a Secret" Naruto Said "I won't Tell anyone unless I can fully trust the Person".

Tony nodded in Understanding, You can't trust anyone unless you personally know them, Like Him and James.

"So why are you here Menma?" Tony asked wondering why he was still here.

"Meh I'm bored, So I'll be hanging with you for sometime since your life just happens to have some action in it" Naruto said grinning.

"Yeah well that's my life" Tony said "Things just keep getting better and better by the minute" he said sarcastically.

Naruto chuckled before he smiled teasingly in which Tony quickly got a bad feeling "So Tony, Ever since we came back you've been looking at that Strawberry-Blonde hair woman who work for you, Care to explain".

Tony stopped eating and started choking, Naruto just laughed, When Tony stopped choking he glared at Naruto "That's None of your Business!" He yelled as he started eating again with a minor blush spread on his cheeks.

Naruto eventually stopped laughing and remembered something when he saw the Car battery in Tony's Chest "You're going to try and improve the Suit Aren't you?".

Tony stopped eating and sighed "Yeah, I want to put at least one of my invention to good work" he said.

Naruto nodded "I see… Well since I'll be staying here for a While then The least I could do is Help you".

Tony Smiled, He would have more hands to help him.

 _ **-Timeskip 1 Year-**_

One would describe the whole year as Crazy. After Naruto stayed with Tony and helped him improve the Suit, Their Relationship grew to the point where they both thought of each as Brothers. When Naruto had met Pepper Potts they both got along very well due to Naruto seeing her as a Sister-in-Law, Much to Tony's ire. When both Tony and Naruto had finished Mark 3 (III) they soon started working on a suit for Naruto.

Naruto during the whole year soon started to feel like he could trust Tony with his Secrets, but he still couldn't due to that Red Haired woman still after him, he knew that it was a matter of time before she would know where he is and when that day came then he couldn't allow her to hurt his brother-figure and Sister-figure to get hurt so he would need to leave. Another thing that happened was Naruto learning more about the World's Technology through Tony who had to to strap Naruto to a chair on order for him to teach him. And by the End of the whole thing Naruto was on a higher level than Tony was when he first started -Who was very proud of himself for teaching a genius.

He wasn't going to let the teaching go to waste. and like he said, He didn't when trying to work on his suit after they finished with Tony's Suit. Naruto's Suit was what somebody would call a Amazing Creation. The head of the suit was built to make it look exactly like a Wolf while the body of it was made for a human's body to fit in. And unlike Tony's Mark 3 (III), Naruto's had Prehensility, Plasma-Penetration Unibeam, Far More Tactical Weaponry, Remote Command, Self-Repair, Advanced Repulsion, Armor Separation Upgrade. He called it ROOT due to him becoming emotionless once putting on the Suit.

Right now we see Naruto standing in front of Tony and Pepper who had crestfallen-Faces. As to why? Well that's simple, Today is the Day that Naruto Was leaving Stark Industries. When he had announced that he was leaving they had both asked as to why in to which he responded that there were people out there still looking for him and that if anything would happen to them then he couldn't forgive himself for letting it happen to them just because of him. Gladly they still wanted him to stay, They both let him leave, Besides he was an Adult so he could make his own decisions.

"Are you sure you can't stay Naruto?" Pepper asked him in a worried voice.

Naruto smiled "Don't worry Pepper I'll be Fine, Besides the fact that I look young I am still an Adult remember" he said.

"Yes yes we know Naruto, we are just worried that those people out there might be able to get you" Tony said.

"Tch, Like they could" Naruto said stubbornly in which got him in the smack of the Head by Pepper.

"Don't act so Stubborn Naru, I swear that Arrogance of yours might get you killed someday" She said.

"Okay jeez, Dam how are you able to hit that hard despite having no training in Martial Arts" Naruto said still rubbing his head were a lump was.

Tony stepped forward and gave Naruto a slip of Paper, In which Naruto raised an eyebrow to "Um what is this Tony?" he asked.

The man just smiled and said "Open it and find out".

Naruto still confused, opened it. What he saw on it was a check for 1 Million dollars, he was shocked and looked back at Tony "Why are you giving me so much?" he asked.

Tony went to Pepper and said "It's the Least I could do for your Help around here".

"But still this is too much, I can't take this" Naruto said until he saw Pepper get angry, which made him regret his words.

"You better accept it Naruto or I will kick your Ass if you Dont!" She said angrily, Naruto just Nodded and Tony backed away from her a bit.

"Hai Pepper-Sama" Naruto said frantically. He looked at his watch and saw it was getting late. So he turned to Tony and Pepper and said "I guess this is it guys…" he said and saw that they turned sad "Hey, How about I visit you guys once in a while, Hm? will that make you guys happy so that you won't have to worry about me" Naruto said.

"Yeah I guess BUT You better not Forget Naruto!" Pepper said in which Naruto quickly nodded.

Naruto went towards the two and gave Them each a hug before Quickly vanishing with his super speed.

The next Three years will be crazy for Sure with Naruto Around.

* * *

 **Hey guys Zv here and yes I know that the whole story was short and fast but I really want it to make it so that the Avengers happen, I mean that is what the story is about isn't it?**

 **Now Q &A…**

 _ **This one is from Guest007:**_

" _ **So naruto become godlike figure in Marvel Universe right like Thor?**_

 _ **are there any new girls will become Naruto's wives in new world?**_

 _ **just hope you can make naruto to not overpowered, it's boring to see the fight too short because that"**_

 **1\. Yes Naruto is a God-Like figure in the Marvel Universe but Even Higher than Thor or any other, he just won't show it.**

 **2\. There is Natasha Romanoff/Blackwidow, Maria Hill, and Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.**

 **3\. While yes Naruto is Overpowered he will take his time and fight with his Enemies like any other Avenger, So the Power won't be Short.**

 _ **And This one is from bankai777**_ _ **:**_

" _ **Will Naruto prank Nick Fury and Iron Man."**_

 **Naruto will only be Pranking Nick Fury not Iron man.**

 **That is all for now Folks so until Next time. Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

' **Kyuubi's speech'**

' _ **Kyuubi's thought'**_

" **Summon's speech"**

' _ **Summon's thought'**_

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE AVENGERS!**

* * *

 _ **Start:**_

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

Naruto Looked at the Sea in front of him. *Sigh* Such a beautiful View, to feel like you are a GOD, so much higher than the people walking and sailing. Oh wait!... he is!

"Man looking at the Sea from here sure does make you think" Naruto said as he looked at the sea from the opening "Especially being up on the green lady" he said.

"Master Naruto, The security have called the police" A voice called out to him from his ear.

Naruto looked down from the Statue of Liberty and what he saw made him chuckle. Their on the ground where a lot of Police men with their guns ready, Police boats on the Water lighting up a light on Naruto, and Lastly there were Police Helicopters on the air again just like the Boat putting a Spotlight on him.

"Man I was trying to see the ocean view at night peacefully, and this is what I get instead?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Naruto was about to speak again but was interrupted by a voice "You there what are you doing?" Naruto turned around and saw police officers pointing their guns at him.

Naruto just facefualted "I am Obviously Standing".

The Police Officer as before just got irritated "That's Not what I meant!".

"*Sigh* fine If you must know, I was just viewing the ocean from up here at this time of Day" Naruto said as he turned back around to look at the Ocean.

"Come Down here and there won't be any consequences" Another police officer said.

Naruto still looking at the Ocean "Nah, Why would I walk? when I could just fly" he said as he activated his armor.

The Police officers were looking at the wolf robot man with fear and awe. Though some where confused, since when did Iron Man have a pet?

Naruto looked back at them through his armor "Well, it has been great while it lasted… But I did promise my brother to meet him tomorrow" he said as he activated his rockets and blasted away, but not without Saying "AND I'M NOT IRON MAN'S PET!" Naruto yelled back at the Police officers who thought this.

Naruto Uzumaki was now back in the Big Apple after a year being away from it. But What will New York expect from the most Unpredictable Ninja?

 _ **-Next Day-Stark Industries-**_

Tony was working on his latest Project that could help him improve his Iron Man suit. He really didn't want to stay behind and get beaten by his Brother at the one thing he loves doing the most.

"Dam! how did Naruto do this!?" he asked in outrage.

He, like he did already 7 times, was about to have a fit and throw things around like a child until a voice stopped him.

"Mister Stark I would suggest that you don't do that" A feminine voice said behind him. He turned around and saw his new Assistant, His new Smoking Hot Secretary. Natalie Rushman.

"I know, I know But I can't help it! My Brother is better than me at this and he understands more than me and to top it off, He learned it during a whole Month!" Tony Exclaimed.

Agent Romanoff was confused, She had never even heard of Tony having a Brother.

"Mister Stark if you don't mind me Asking… Who is this brother of yours?" She asked.

Tony looked at her and smiled "My brother was the one who had saved me from the Terrorist group, The Ten Rings, and he was also the one who help me in improving my Iron man Suit though his was more advanced than mine" he said.

Agent Romanoff was astonished, Helped save Tony Stark from the Ten Rings AND helped Improve the Iron Man Suit - from Technology that even she didn't understand. Just who was this Person, He could be a valuable help for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"He was suppose to be here Last Night but he said he had some Business to Attend to, Whatever that means" Tony said confused as to why his Brother wasn't here.

Romanoff just said nothing and nodded, She went back to her desk that was on the other side of the room started her 'Work'. Tony just went back into doing his Work to improve his Suit, Dammit How was it so easy for Naruto but a bit Hard for him! A Genius.

"You know if you keep making that face then you might get Wrinkles!" a Voice that Tony was so familiar with was heard around the room, Scaring Natasha a bit.

Tony looked around and saw a computer that had a face of a Wolf on it. He knew of only one person who wore a Wolf head… Naruto!

"Naruto!?" Tony asked as he went to the computer.

"Duh, who else is this handsome even with a helmet on?" Naruto asked as he looked at Tony and Natasha who appeared behind Tony.

Tony just stared at him blankly "Really Naruto?... The only other person is ME!" Tony yelled at the computer that had Naruto on the other side.

"Blasphemy! how dare you!" Naruto yelled on the other side. And so they kept on going to trying and finding out who was the most handsome out of the two.

Natasha just looked at them with a sweatdrop, Really all of this was in trying to find out who was the handsomer brother? She hadn't even seen who was behind the wolf mask.

Minutes later after they had calmed down, Tony looked at Naruto "So Naruto where are you? I thought you were gonna be here Yesterday?" Tony asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner "W-Well you see I kinda ran into the NYPD so I had to lay low for a while" he said "And as to where I am… Well duh I'm in my new Bugatti driving towards you so… Be ready!" Naruto yelled as he turned of the communicator.

Tony looked at the Screen for 5 second before he started running to his garage, Natasha right behind him. Dammit! Naruto could scratch his beautiful babies!

As they arrived, they both started to hear the sound of wheels burning. Both turned towards the Garage door and immediately jumped when they saw a Bugatti running straight towards them. The Bugatti did a 180 degree when it was far away from Tony and Natasha.

The door towards it soon opened and revealed to be a Man with Iron body and a head of Wolf. Natasha looked at the person or rather Thing in this case, and had only one thought in her mind ' _The Fuck!'_.

Tony looked at The Iron Wolf-Man and yelled "Naruto!", he started running towards the Wolf-Man to give him a hug.

Naruto responded by hugging him and saying "I know right! Me!".

Natasha decided to stop the hugging mostly since she wanted to know who this 'Brother' of Tony was "Um Mister Stark…" she said making and Naruto and Tony stop hugging.

Tony Looked at her and then Naruto "Oh Right! Naruto I would like you to meet my assistant -Natalie Rushman, Natalie I would like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki, My brother" he said introducing both to each other.

Naruto looked at her "Hi!" he said waving to Natasha.

"Pleasure" Natasha said giving him a little wave.

"Good, now that you both know each other" Tony said as he looked at Naruto "What was that about running into the NYPD?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Well you see… I wanted to see New York from the night since i heard it was beautiful so i went to the only place that is so popular here and stood above her" he said as Tony and Natasha quickly figured out.

"And they tried arresting you, didn't they?" Tony said simply with a blank face.

"Hey! they started it" Naruto yelled.

"So Um Naruto sir, how long do you tend to keep that helmet on?" Natasha/Natalie asked.

Naruto looked back at her "Are you sure? I mean my handsomeness is just too gorgeous that your pretty little face might not be able to handle it" Naruto said as Natasha just looked at him. He put his hands up in surrender "Fine!" he said as Naruto started taking of his Helmet.

Once his whole helmet was off, Natasha paled the moment she saw his face. The same face that escaped her and caused her to fail her mission, and the same person who caused that huge powerwave 4 years ago. What the fuck was he doing here?

"Um are you okay Natalie? your face really looks like you've seen a ghost or something" Tony asked seeing how she acted once seeing Naruto.

Natasha quickly got over her shock and just nodded to Tony before going back to her 'Work' to what they assumed was do something important.

Tony and Naruto faced each other again "So Naruto what you done this past year?" Tony asked.

Naruto got into a thinking pose "Lets see… I have traveled to Mexico, France, China, Japan, Canada, Great Britain, Etc." Pause "I also built my own Company too just like you… Uchiha Corp." Naruto smiled brightly towards Tony "And I also learned to Improve my Technology" he said puffing up his chest.

To say Tony was astonished, His Brother really did a lot during a whole year but he was confused on two things "Uchiha Corp.? isn't that the Company that is good at basically everything? from Insurance to selling weapons?" he asked as Naruto just nodded "And how much did you improve?" Tony asked a bit worried.

Naruto puffed up his chest again in pride "I can now hack anything at anytime no matter the security that it has and my armor activates just by me making two hand signs" Naruto said in pride.

To say Tony was shocked. His brother really did advance him in the one thing he was good at for his whole entire life, So unfair!

"So Tony I heard you and Pepper are…" Naruto started pointing his index fingers towards the Middle "you know" Naruto said teasingly.

Tony blushed and yelled at Naruto "Shut up!".

Naruto just started laughing, he really loved teasing his Bro.

Both Tony and Naruto continued talking on many other topics that had to do with Naruto rather than Tony knowing that whatever Naruto would say would go back to talking about his Relationship with Pepper. While they talked they never noticed that Natasha had a recording on, on her desk while also sending a report to Fury.

"Naruto?" Both men heard a voice and turned to said voice only to turn out to be Pepper, Naruto's sister.

"Pepper!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards her and gave her a hug in which she gladly returned.

Once they both stopped, Pepper started talking about the same things Tony and Naruto talked about since she wasn't there when Naruto explained it to Tony the first time.

Stark Industries is really going to be lived from now due to Naruto being back.

 _ **-Next Day-**_

Naruto was walking towards his Lab that Tony had given just for his personal uses. While Tony thought it would have advanced technologies like him, it was not even close to what he thought. In truth Naruto's Lab was a Dojo/ Music room. One half had music stuff like Recordings, Stereos, Etc. while on the Other side it was full of things like Katanas, Shurikens, Scrolls, and Armors. Still though he might as well have some Technology in his Lab.

Naruto usually Trained on the Dojo side rather than the Music side but now that he came back from his one year in traveling the globe there are a few verses he wrote and he really needed to see how they would sound.

While walking towards it, Naruto really wanted to know though, why was that woman he met 4 years ago here? he really needed to find out why i mean he really didn't want anything to happen to his Brother and Sister despite the fact that Tony could protect himself and her, but still its better to be safe than sorry.

He felt her watching him from behind, again. Did his warning really not get in her mind? he clearly told her to work on her stealth but yet here she was again following him trying to find out more about him.

Once Naruto entered his Dojo, he made sure to leave at least 1cm of the door open. He went towards the middle and started working on his exercises. Girls really loved to see his Muscular body for some reason. So how will she react?

When agent Romanoff looked through the door, she instantly became red as her hair probably even redder. How could such a person have such a great Body.

Once Naruto had finished his Exercises he called out "B.B I need you to Activate code sequence 23". Suddenly 10 Robots came down from out of nowhere and looked ready for combat "Code sequence 24" Naruto called out again as the Robots started transforming. The Robots soon transformed into clones of Naruto who stood there ready " _ **Hajime(Begin)!**_ " a voice called out in the room.

One of the Naruto-Robots went towards Naruto with insane speed that Natasha could hardly keep up with. Naruto grabbed the Robot's arm and kicked it on the Stomach with force but not a whole lot of force to destroy it. It stood back up and rushed towards him with four more with him. Naruto looked at them for a mere second before he started dodging punches and weapons that the robots got out of nowhere, Naruto grabbed two robot's arms and threw them towards a Robot who was on his right about to punch him. The other two left saw this as an opportunity and rushed towards Naruto.

The Rest of the Robots went and grabbed a few Shuriken along with swords and a staff.

Naruto rushed towards the two robots left in the 1 group of five and quickly kicked them in the head to block them from doing anything further on. He looked at the remaining five and instantly grinned, with weapons it always make the fight more intense. While this may have just been a show for Natasha, he also need to stretch his muscles.

One threw Shuriken at him while another rushed to him and tried swinging its sword to Naruto. Naruto caught the Shuriken with ease and threw them back at the Robot instantly 'Killing' it while dodging the Sword swing that was brought upon him. Naruto jumped up and tried kicking the Robot under him in the head but was blocked by a staff. He looked down and saw another Naruto-Robot under him. While he looked down he sensed two more behind him and saw that they were two feet away from him with swords in their hands.

He instantly vanished and reappeared behind them, making them turn around but only to instantly regret it. Naruto grabbed both their heads and smashed them together. He looked at the remaining two and decided to show a grand finale for Natasha, afterall he is an Uzumaki and Uzumakis know how to keep things lively.

Without any handseals Naruto called out " _ **Houton: Tengoku no arō (Light Release: Heaven's Arrow)**_ " Naruto draws a hand back as if notching an arrow and a ray of light gathers, taking the form of an arrow. Naruto then "releases" the arrow, sending it hurtling towards a Robots. Once the Arrow hit both of them in the Middle making them look at each other for two seconds before *Boom*.

Naruto looks towards his Left and saw Natasha with a Gobsmacked expression, He chuckled. Naruto walked towards Natasha.

"I take it you enjoyed the Show?" he said towards her who instantly became pale. He found her again.

"I Uh-Um" Natasha said as she got up and was about to run away but was grabbed by Naruto's hand.

"Last time i met you, I told you to work on your stealth but yet here I catch you again, did you not improve?" Naruto said mockingly.

Natasha looked at him and Narrowed her eyes "Why are you here? or rather Who are you? because by looking at the display that you just showed, it seems you aren't just some normal human like the rest of us" she said to him who just chuckled.

"The question is, why are you here? Natasha Romanoff, S.H.I.E.L.D agent" Naruto said as she quickly went wide eyed, How the Fuck did he know? "I know alot of stuff Natasha and let me tell you this right now" Pause "You hurt anyone I care about in anyway and I will make your life a living hell that the training you went through in the Soviet Union(Russia) will seem like a joke" Naruto said to her.

Natasha looked at him in the eye and knew that he was serious, she Nodded her head and started to go away from Naruto.

Naruto just looked at her for a few minutes before she vanished. He sighed, no matter where he goes, Shield will always be on his ass. Just Fucking Great.

He turned back to his Dojo/Music Room and went to his Music room, during his travels he had written alot of Music and the only thing left to do was to record it. People will just love his music, he knows they will even if he had to force them.

* * *

 **Yo! Zv here again and I just want to make this clear to you guys.**

 **One, I know this chapter is Shit and all but that's because I wanted to have something or rather a chapter that has Naruto coming back to NY before the Avengers thing happens.**

 **Second, I am not working alone anymore because the one in helping me with my grammar and correcting my mistake is my new friend and ally - RedEyeUchiha123, so shoutout to him.**

 **And Lastly, I am working on two more Stories that I hope you guys will like so if I don't upload chapter on either Sacrifices, Naruto of the Rinnegan, or Iron Juubi then Sorry.**

 **Until Next time… Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **The Iron Juubi**_

 _ **-ZVoltrin-**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Naruto looked at Tony in front of him "So do you accept Bro?" Naruto asked his brother who had just finished reading the paper in front of him. Once Naruto came back to live with Tony and Pepper, Naruto had learned that Ivan Vanko, whose father Anton Vanko has just died, built a miniature arc reactor similar to Stark's. Though Naruto really didn't care because he had business to attend to in his company and figured Tony would find out and stop him. Six months later, Tony was a superstar and used his Iron Man suit for peaceful means *Cough* saving people *Cough*, while also resisting government pressure to sell his designs. Later, Tony had re-instituted the Stark Expo in Flushing Meadows to continue his father Howard's legacy.

The palladium core in the arc reactor that keeps Stark alive and powers the armor was slowly poisoning him, and he couldn't find a substitute but if had just asked Naruto then he could have been all good in healthy but No!. Tony soon started to Grow increasingly despondent and reckless due to his impending death, and choose not to tell anyone about his condition, Stark appoints his personal assistant/crush Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries, and hires Stark employee 'Natalie Rushman' as his personal assistant. Soon after Naruto came, Tony competes in the Monaco Historic Grand Prix, where he was attacked in the middle of the race by Vanko who wielded electrified whips. Tony dons his Mark V armor and defeats Vanko as Naruto just sat there enjoying the show while Natasha just sat there with him hopping to see more of his skills but sadly didn't, In the end though Tony's suit was severely damaged.

Vanko explained his intention was to prove to the world that Iron Man is not invincible. Impressed by Vanko's performance, Tony's rival, Justin Hammer, fakes Vanko's death while breaking him out of prison and asked him to build a line of armored suits to upstage his brother. During what he believed is his final birthday party, Tony got drunk while wearing the Mark IV suit. U.S. Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes uses Tony's Mark II prototype armor and tried to restrain him. The fight ended in a stalemate, so James tried to confiscate the Mark II for the US Air Force if it weren't for the fact that Naruto put a Genjutsu on James without anyone, besides Pepper, knowing into making James give the suit to Naruto while the Uzumaki gives him one of his own prototype suits that looked exactly like Tony's Mark II. He really didn't care though, I mean it was one of his most weakest suits so it was no big deal

Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director, approached Tony, revealing to him that "Rushman" was an undercover agent named Natasha Romanoff and that Howard Stark was a S.H.I.E.L.D. founder whom Fury knew personally. Fury explained that Vanko's father jointly invented the arc reactor with Tony's dad, but when Anton tried to sell it for profit, Howard had him deported. The Soviets sent Anton to the gulag. Fury gave Stark some of his father's old material; a hidden message in the diorama of the 1974 Stark Expo proves to be a diagram of the structure of a new element. With the aid of his Brother and his computer J.A.R.V.I.S., Stark synthesized it. When he learned Vanko was still alive, he placed the new element in his arc reactor and ends his palladium dependency. While also not knowing that Naruto copied the element and put it into his suit too.

At the Expo Justin unveiled Vanko's armored drones, that in which was led by Rhodes in a heavily weaponized version of the 'Mark II' armor. Tony soon arrived in the Mark VI armor to warn Rhodes, but Vanko remotely takes control of both the drones and somehow of Rhodes' armor and attacks Iron Man. Justin was arrested while Romanoff and Tony's bodyguard Happy Hogan go after Vanko at Justin's factory. Vanko had escaped, but Romanoff returned control of the Mark II armor to Rhodes. Stark, Rhodes, and Naruto -Whom surprised Rhodes- together defeat Vanko and his drones. Vanko seemingly committed suicide by blowing up his suit. Tch, Pussy.

Now back to the present, Naruto had decided to finally make an agreement with Stark Industries and Uchiha Corporations. Not only will it help Tony with his Industry in making more weapons but he will have financial support within despite the face that he had a multi-billionaire business along with Naruto but hey! It never hurts to have a back-up plan. Things really became dull around here without Natasha. Naruto needed someone to tease and scare. Sure Naruto always got up to date on Shield's Information but they usually bored him of people who are supposedly useful to them and not useful to them to help them maintain peace in the world. Utter bullshit.

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Tony speak. "These terms seem acceptable so... Yes... Stark Industries will work with Uchiha Corporation from now on" Tony said as he smiled and started to sign the papers with Pepper right by his side smiling too.

Once Tony had signed the papers and gave them to Naruto who then gave them to his 'Assitant', Both stood up and started walking towards the entrance of the Hotel they were in. It's good to be a billionaire, that way you could have the Hotel all to yourselves. Once they reached the doors, they were instantly showered with flashes and questions on whether or not Tony signed the agreement. Of course Naruto seeing the women in the group instantly answered the questions with his smile on his face knowing that they would blush and start calming down with the questions. Though he didn't expect for Pepper to grab him by the back of his suit and start dragging him away.

Pepper dragged him all the way to their Limo not even letting loose once just to make sure he wouldn't fuck any of those reporters. When they had reached the limo, Pepper finally let go of his shirt and threw him on one of the seats that was opposite to her and Tony. He turned away his head with a pout on his face.

"I still don't know why we had to fake the whole thing since You were the one who wanted the agreement?" Naruto said/asked not even looking back to Tony and Pepper.

"Because... It'll make me sound desperate and you know that wouldn't look good with me" Tony said as Naruto just 'Hmpd' "Look I know you don't like it but c'mon you wouldn't let your own brother humiliate himself like that now would you?" Tony asked rhetorically.

"I'm not mad at you Tony I'm mad at Pepper for not letting me stay behind" Naruto said as Pepper just glared at him.

"You were trying to get into their pants Naruto! Heck some of them might have been mothers just working and yet you were trying to fuck them not caring about that!" Pepper yelled/said to Naruto who still had his face turned away.

"Tch, So? You make it sound like I'm doing something bad, all I'm doing is giving them a reward for their work that's it and besides the more mature they are then the better it is" Naruto said as Tony agreed with him while also having a blush on his face as blood dripped from his nose. Pepper just sat there mad while also having mild blush and sneaked glances at Tony that made her face blush again and again only to look away.

When the three of them had reached Stark Industries, they saw that the building was all done but the only thing needed to it better was to light it up. Naruto had brought something to help the building run on Natural energy though he didn't bring it to the meeting since he would have to carry a suitcase everywhere he went so he decided to leave it in the tower.

As soon as they went inside Tony, Pepper, and Naruto started to talk about on who was going to go put it in. Since only Naruto knew how the mechanism worked, Pepper decided to have Naruto go but Tony said he wanted to go since he also wanted to see how the thing worked with his very eyes. Naruto's inventions were simply amazing.

"Alright, Alright Tony you can go" Pepper and Naruto said at the same time. Tony really insisted on going so might as well let him.

Tony Smiled and called upon his suit. Soon he was in his Mark VI suit and started to fly off to where Naruto told him the Mechanism would perfectly fit. While it was underwater, his suit could protect him from water to come in as it had oxygen within it. Once Tony had reached the Outwards of the Atlantic Ocean, He dove down and immediately started cutting a pipeline transport with a laser cutter coming from his armored hand. He then places a Uchiha energy reactor. once It lit up. Once he was done, Tony rocketed out of the water and flew towards his tower.

"You're good on this end. The rest is up to you guys" Tony said into his earpiece.

"Did you disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?" Naruto asked as he and Pepper appear on his HUD monitor.

"Yup, Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy" Tony said to them.

"Wow. So maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?" Pepper askes/said. 

"I assume. Light her up" Tony said as Naruto and Pepper nod.

As Tony flies to the Stark tower building, the power is switched on and the Stark sign lights up along with the rest of the building.

"How does it look?" Naruto asked.

"Like Christmas, but with more... me" Tony said as Naruto face faulted and Pepper giggled.

"We Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow since I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards" She said as Naruto started to zone out.

"Pepper, you're killing us. Remember? Enjoy the moment" Tony said almost doing the same thing that Naruto did but decided not to do that to his Girlfriend.

Pepper smiled slyly in which made Naruto a bit uncomfortable "Then get in here and I will" She said as Tony got excited.

Tony arrived at his skyscraper penthouse and started going in the process of taking off his Iron Man suit through a hi-tech gauntlet of gadgets.

While he was going through the process, Jarvis spoke up "Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line"

"I'm not in. I'm actually out" Tony said.

A few seconds later and Jarvis spoke up again "Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting"

"Close the line Jarvis. I got a Celebration to attend to" Iron man said sounding a bit annoyed as he went inside his Penthouse. Once walking in, he saw that Pepper and Naruto were both staring up at the monitors of the reactor device.

"Levels are holding steady... I think" She said as Naruto puffed out his chest.

"Of course they are, I was The one who created it" He said.

"Well, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" Pepper said mockingly as Tony appeared next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"What do you mean? All this came from you too" Tony said to her as his hands were now on both sides of her waist.

Pepper smiled "No. All this came from that and him" She pointing to Tony's chest and Naruto who still felt uncomfortable being there.

"Oh C'mon Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby, with Naruto being the Uncle and me being the Dad so Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit" Tony said as Naruto really wanted to say something but decided not too.

Pepper just looked at him "Twelve percent?" She asked.

Naruto just shook his head as Tony continued "Well if you want then we could change it up to 15% percent" he said.

"Just 12% percent? For my baby? Really Tony? And Naruto why aren't you saying something?" She asked. Naruto just shrugged.

"Meh, I mean Tony and I did do most of the heavy lifting, literally, I mean the only thing that we needed help in was the private elevator" Naruto said as Pepper looked at him in a bit of shock for not backing her up "I,m going to pay for that Aren't I?" He asked as Pepper sent him a glare and nodded.

Tony just had one thought In his mind 'Good Thing she didn't say anything towards me' he thought in relief but was scared when Pepper turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Don't think your off the hook Tony, You made that 12% comment" She said as Tony looked at her and brought his head down in sorrow.

As Tony Fell into despair, Jarvis spoke up "Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten". 

"Stark, we need to talk" A voice said as Tony picks up his phone, and looks to see that it was Agent Phil Coulson.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message" Tony said wanting to sound like one of those Robot voicemails.

"This is urgent" Phil said not wanting to play around.

"Then leave it urgently" Was all Tony said as the elevator door opened and Coulson appeared.

There was 5 seconds of silence, before... "You broke through my Security" Tony/Naruto said as they both turned towards each other and glared.

"What do you mean your's!?" They yelled/said at the same time, increasing their glares. They were about to continue when Pepper bonked both of them on top of their heads.

"Sock it you two, We have a guest" She scolded them as both brothers rubbed the top of their heads in pain, seriously how strong was she? Pepper looked at Phil who was just confused "So Phil, What brings you by?" Pepper said smiling.

"Um, Okay... We need you to look this over" Phil said as he holds out a file towards Tony "As soon as possible".

"You do know that Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday, right?" Tony asked.

"This isn't a consultation, This is about-" Phil was cut off by Naruto. 

"Loki and the Avengers...Right?" Naruto said bluntly as all eyes were now on him with Phil's eyes narrowed.

"How did You-" Again he was cut off by Naruto.

"Know that? *Chuckle* You know for a so called 'Elite' Law-Enforcement, You guys don't have tuff barriers to protect your files and data" Naruto said having his eyes closed while his face had a smile of mischief "But putting that aside, I assume you guys want my brother to look for the Tesseract, no?" He asked as Phil nodded cautiously "I'm surprised though, I thought they would have sent Natasha-Hime, since My brother seems to trust her so I figured she would come instead of you... *Sigh* but I guess we can't all have what we want" Naruto said a bit down of not having Natasha here so he could tease her and scare her at the same time.

"Yes, Well she was tasked to get Mr. Banner" Phil said to Naruto who was surprised a bit.

"Banner?... I see... Let's just hope that she doesn't do anything or say anything that might hurt him because if she does..." Naruto left that threat hanging.

Phil to say the least was peeved by the whole thing. Tony was confused at first but quickly shrugged it off, kind off, his brother was always full of surprises so this was nothing new to him though the only thing that surprised him and confused him was Shield wanting him to be apart of the Avengers. As for Pepper, She just tuned out once Naruto said it was about Loki and the Avengers... She knew about the whole thing, Naruto shared his info with her beforehand rather than Tony since he would just ignore it

"I-I'll make sure to tell her Mister Uchiha" Phil said to Naruto, who was a bit ticked off at being called Mister. He knew he was old but he did not like being reminded about it.

Naruto went towards Phil and quickly grabbed the file off his hand, He then gave it Tony who got a tick mark above his head "I know you don't like it Tony, but think about it this way" Naruto leaned close to his ear _"The sooner you finish the sooner you could spend time with Pepper"_ he whispered into his ear. Tony once hearing that, put the file onto his database.

Tony expands his arms and different profiles appear in holographic form floating in the air in front of Tony and Pepper. Screens appear of Captain America in Action, the Hulk roaring as he attacks the army at Culver University, Thor fighting the Destroyer and another is of Loki and the Tesseract, to which Stark and Pepper look on in awe while Naruto just looked at it in amusement. For such a little thing, It can really rile up a whole bunch of people. 

"*Sigh* While you guys handle this, I'm going to take the jet to D.C" Pepper said as Tony along with Naruto nodded and started walking towards Phil and the Elevator "Any chance you're driving by La Guardia?" She asked as Phil nodded.

Once they were gone, Tony and Naruto turned back to the database. While Tony grabbed the hologram of the Tesseract and became worried, Naruto just looked at the whole thing in a bit of boredom but was topped by Excitement. Naruto wanted some action again.

And it looked like he was going to get his wish.

 _ **-With Natasha and Bruce(Hulk)-**_

"Should have got paid up front, Banner" Bruce said to himself. He was just doing his duties and followed the little girl who came seeking for 'help' and followed her to 'help' her father but as it turns out she had just snuck out the window and left him in the house like an idiot. 

"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle" A voice said making Bruce turn around to see Natasha.

Bruce smirks towards her "Avoiding stress isn't the secret you know" He said.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow "Then, what is it? Yoga?" She asked but somehow got a feeling she was going regretted asking.

"Don't worry about that, I'll tell you later... but for now I want to know why you brought me all the way to the edge of the city when you could have just went to where I was with your possy and have tried to subdue me?... Natasha Romanoff" Bruce said as making Natasha tense. He saw that one of her arms was going under the table.

"I wouldn't do that Miss Romanoff, you wouldn't want to anger the guy inside me... now would you? Or worse, you wouldn't want to Anger my brother? Now would you?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Bruce saw the confusion and fear on her face and in her eyes "You wanted to know what my secret to being in control of my rage was, didn't you?" He asked as she nodded hesitantly "Well there it is or rather there he is" Bruce said.

"And who might ask is the name of this brother of your's?" Natasha said wanting to find some weak points on him.

Bruce noticed what she was trying to do and was angered a bit but was replaced by amusement "If you were hoping to use him in order to control me, then you are surely mistaken Miss Romanoff" Pause "Besides I don't know why you want to know his name, when _you_ already know him... In fact you already met him" Bruce said as Natasha tensed, she got a hold of her gun and was about to shoot him but couldn't because of the fear that came upon her when Bruce spoke again "My brother gave you a warning Miss Romanoff, Now you wouldn't want to anger the great Naruto Uzumaki/Uchiha... now would you?" He taunted as she paled.

"How do you know him!" She practically screamed out while also glaring at him.

Bruce shrugged off the glare and looked at her blankly All you wanted to know was how I controlled my Anger so I gave it to you" He said as Natasha glared at him even more "Now onto business... What is it that Shield wants me to do for them?" He asked.

Natasha let go of the gun hesitantly and looked at him cautiously. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly opened it to show Bruce a picture of the Tesseract "Fury wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be" She said carefully.

Bruce sighed "Great, I got my peace and now I'm pulled back into this whole mess" He said not amused at all "I'll do it" He said as Natasha quirked an eyebrow wanting to know why "I'm not doing this for the earth Miss Romanoff, rather I'm doing this for my wife... Don't get me wrong, I love earth, but Betty would just beat the hell out of me if I didn't do something... _Stupid Naruto for training her_ " He said mumbling the last part.

Natasha was surprised to hear what had come out of his mouth. Sure many didn't like him because of the monster within him but it really wasn't his fault. Though, to say he wasn't doing this for the people of earth or the earth itself was crazy!

"I...See" Natasha said slowly. She took out the gun from under and put it on her hip while also putting a finger into her earpiece and telling her team to stand down.

Bruce just looked at her and smiled. He wasn't lying when he said he was only doing it for Betty. While he was suppose to stay away from her because of fear that he might lose control of his rage and might hurt her in the process, It was the that Naruto came into their lives and helped them each. For Him(Bruce aka Hulk), Naruto was there everytime he was meditating so he could control his emotions better and if he transformed into Hulk then Naruto would be there to beat the shit out of him with his super strength(Naruto didn't have to use chakra since he mastered his strength). And for Betty, Naruto taught her his super strength and trained her in ways that would make Gods cry, While he also brought her to him making their relationship take off farther than it had gone before. Thus the reason they were married.

But now it seemed like his life is going to take another huge bump.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

Naruto was sitting on his chair within his office. His office was like the queen's master bedroom, It was all colored in Red with black mixed into it, on the side of his walls were stacks of databases from every organization among with other things. Looking at the 4 Shadow clones in front of him, he saw that one had a medical kit and a round circular object, one had a photo frame along with a tablet that had a red dot on it, another had a 6 scrolls and another huge scroll on his back along with a picture, and the last one had 4 medium sized scrolls on his back.

The shadow clone that had the medical kit with the circular object came up to him first. Naruto grabbed the object and inspected it closely, he gave the object towards the clone "Bring it to the lab for inspection" He said as the clone nodded and left in via Shunshin. He grabbed the medical kit and opened up to see a blood vile with in it had a tag on it with the name _'Margaret -Peggy- Carter'_. Naruto had the weakness of Captain America and once she had left this realm, Naruto would just bring her back incase Steve decided to do something stupid.

Next came the clone with the photo frame and tablet. The photo was a family picture of Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Laura Barton(His wife), Cooper Barton(His Son), Lila Barton(His Daughter), and his yet to be born Son. While on the tablet it showed the exact location of Hawkeye, Naruto found out from Shield's files that he was being controlled by Loki, The so called brother of Thor.

Naruto called the next one. The clone came to him and placed the 6 scrolls on his table. Naruto looked at them and waved his hand to put the last one down, He was going to open the 6 scrolls when the time was right. The clone nodded and put it down. Naruto grabbed it and opened it. Once he added chakra to the seal, in a poof there was A gold armor that was worn by Konoha's Anbu, it was a flak jacket that was made out of gold. They came with gold gauntlets and seem to be fashened with a interwoven band near the stomach along with two straps over the shoulders. There was gold colored Cape on the back with a A gray horn-like protrusions grew out of his left temple and overlapped his forehead akin to a protector with an upward-curve on the right temple. And finally there were two knee/shin gold guards. The most noticeable thing on the armor were the oval/circular shaped holes that were on the forehead protector, the middle of the flak jacket, on both gauntlets, and on both guards. He'll totally look badass with the armor on him when it's finally complete.

And finally, came the last clone. The Naruto clone placed the four scrolls on the floor and opened them, Adding chakra to it. *Poof* was cleared and on top of the scrolls were the council men/women of the World Security. Said council looked around to see where they were, until they saw Naruto. They were about to yell at him but suddenly felt a hand touch the back of their heads and froze "You are now my puppets" was the last thing they heard before they went unconscious. The Naruto clones stood above them and placed a seal on each of their neck " _ **Kontorōru (Control)**_ " they said as the council went stiff before going back to being unconscious.

Naruto looked at the scene and smiled mischievously. He stood up and looked out the window not bothering to look back as the clones poofed away. He had Captain America's Weakness and weapon. He knew of Thor's weakness but didn't bother to get her, though he did get something else more powerful than Thor or anyone in the Universe besides him of course. Hawkeye's weakness was his family. And Finally Naruto now had control over Shield, fully.

Things are becoming more and more interesting in this Dimension/Universe.

 _ **End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Yo guys! Wassup! Anyways... I know you guys don't like the fact that I update late but that was because I had a problem in making a Lemon scene for Sacrifices so I had to find help in making it. Thus making me late to update this, So sorry.**

 **Anyways I want to tell you guys that now that school is coming up, then I will have less and less time to update but I will still continue with the stories. So I'll probably update about once or twice a month depending on the Hw I get.**

 **Until Next time... Ja Ne!**


	5. Author's Note

_**What is going on guys Z-Voltrin here!**_

 _ **And as you can tell this is not a chapter, some of you may be mad and some of you may be upset, but don't fret this is not a message to tell you guys that the story has been discontinued or adopted by someone else.**_

 _ **But rather it is about the things that are happening both with me and the stories.**_

 _ **Now some of you might not care what happens in my life, you just want to the stories – chapters – and that's understandable but in this case they are both connected.**_

 _ **Now ima tell you guys right here and right now, I am a Mexican immigrant - I was born in Mexico but raised in the US – and am currently in my last year in High School.**_

 _ **As you guys know, during this year, a student is basically pressured into the whole college process among with other things that have to do with the grade – prom, cap and gown, senior trip, payments, and grades.**_

 _ **Now I did get accepted into four colleges – CUNY – but I still don't if I will be going or not.**_

 _ **If I do then comes the situation of both FanFiction and finance.**_

 _ **Since I am an immigrant then I do not have the same benefits that a person born in the US has.**_

 _ **FAFSA, I cannot be eligible for.**_

 _ **Same with others.**_

 _ **The only thing that I can do is apply for those scholarships for those who have DACA – which I do have – but even then I do not know if I will get it since there will be thousands, maybe millions, of applicants for the scholarships.**_

 _ **THEN there also comes the part of FanFiction, If I do get in then I will have my hands full with three things – work, school, and fanfiction.**_

 _ **Now will I let Fanfiction go? No, I will keep writing to the end of the story.**_

 _ **If it gets to the point where I can't keep going with fanfiction then only then will I discontinue the stories.**_

 _ **I will find a way to make some time during that schedule to keep on writing.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **NOW if I do not go to college for the one reason - I know I will not be able to keep up financially – then I do not know what will happen.**_

 _ **Finding a Job will be hard to find and if I do get one then either way It will be hard to work on fanfiction and worrying about myself financially.**_

 _ **Instead it being part-time, it will be full time since I won't be in college so it will no doubt put me and give me little time to work.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **It's just hard.**_

 _ **I do not want your pity guys or anything like that.**_

 _ **Yah know, I have to keep going even if it gets rocky along the way.**_

 _ **I do have plans.**_

 _ **Obviously going to college is a main thing I want, but if it can't happen right now then maybe in a year - I would have to get a full time job then if I don't go.**_

 _ **Right now to help me with my financial problem, I have started to do videos on YouTube.**_

 _ **(NO I AM NOT TELLING YOU GUYS TO GO CHECK OUT MY CHANNEL LIKE ANOTHER AUTHOR DID)**_

 _ **That and also I like doing videos despite the fact that they are cringey to watch like really REALLY CRINGEY.**_

 _ **If everything goes well with YouTube and people start watching my videos and my sub count increases, then I will have more time with Fanfiction.**_

 _ **And if it really goes well then I will no doubt hold going to college for a year to have even more time.**_

 _ **LOOK I am not telling you to go to my channel to get me more views and subscribers just so I can finish my stories, that's all up to yah.**_

 _ **Most of my viewers – on FF – are from the US and now that you know I am immigrant if you want to un-favorite me then go ahead I am not stopping you.**_

 _ **You don't have to like me, you can still keep reading the story.**_

 _ **ALSO NOTE: THAT IF YOU CHECK UP MY CHANNEL, I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW THAT THE VIDEOS ARE JUST CRINGEY ASF.**_

 _ **THE NAME IS THE SAME AS FANFICTION.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Also, the next chapter update for the ALL the stories will most likely be until I can get this all sorted which most likely won't be long( ½ a month or 1 ½ at most).**_

 _ **ZV Out!**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


End file.
